<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotham High - Prologue by DreaDuQuesne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510788">Gotham High - Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne'>DreaDuQuesne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Education of DC Comic's Finest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Catwoman: Soulstealer - Sarah J. Maas, DCU, DCU (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins just before junior year.</p><p>Selina and her little sister Maggie move to a new home courtesy of an old friend of their mothers.</p><p>Ivy and her best friend Harley find ways to enjoy the final days of summer.</p><p>Harley stresses about her living situation as the rent prices rise.</p><p>OR</p><p>Harley Quinn: Breaking Glass meets Catwoman: Soulstealer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Education of DC Comic's Finest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gotham High - Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selina walked into the precinct, her thick boots clunking against the tiled floor. Her sister, Maggie, kept pace beside her and a burly cop with a thick mustache trailed them. He motioned to two empty seats. She glared at the cop as he made his way over to a woman with long, brown hair and dark skin. They sat down as the woman walked over to them.</p><p>“Hello, girls.”</p><p>“Hi.” Maggie said. “I’m Maggie.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Maggie. My name is Jessica St. Germain.”</p><p>Selina crossed her arms and sunk into her chair. She knew exactly what was about to happen. Or at least she thought she did.</p><p>“Just tell us why you’re here,” she said.</p><p>Jessica nodded. “You probably don’t remember me," she said to Selina, "but it’s good to see you both.”</p><p>Maggie tilted her head, her thick curls covering her green eyes. “We met you before?” Jessica nodded.</p><p>“Who are you?” Selina asked.</p><p>“I went to high school with your mother.”</p><p>Selina finally met Jessica’s eyes, and the woman was right, she did not remember her, but if she was a friend of their mother’s, where had she been all this time? And considering the company her mother liked to keep, could she even be trusted?</p><p>Maggie stood up. “I’m gonna go get something from the vending machine.” She turned to Selina. “You want anything?”</p><p>Selina shook her head. Maggie shrugged and walked off. Selina waited until she turned a corner to speak. “She never talked about you.”</p><p>“She never talked about a lot of things I presume.” Jessica carefully eyed Selina. “Do you know where she is?”</p><p>“No, I don’t.”</p><p>“Well, you’re only seventeen, Selina. The state will never let you and your sister live alone, especially in the East End. It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“You gonna split us up?”</p><p>“Oh, no. For starters, I am not a social worker. I am a Real Estate Agent and I would like for you two to come and live with me.”</p><p>Selina sat up and glared at the woman. She didn’t trust her one bit, but her sister was sick, and this woman seemed like she had money to spare, if the expensive watch on her wrist was anything to go by.</p><p>She leaned in, squinting. “What’s the catch?”</p><p>Jessica clasped her hands in her lap. “Well, you have fifty hours of community service to complete before school starts, and you and your sister will be taken care of.”</p><p>“That easy?”</p><p>“That easy. No catch and no strings attached.” Jessica sighed. She reached and put a hand on Selina’s, but the young girl pulled away from her. “I genuinely want to help.”</p><p>Maggie walked around the corner, sipping a Gatorade. There was a sudden aching in Selina’s chest. Her sister had been diagnosed with cystic fibrosis at age three and the cost of her tests and copays kept rising. That is why Selina had been working with the Leopards for the past two years. It paid the bills.</p><p>Now, here she was receiving an offer from this woman she didn’t know. An offer that could change their lives.</p><p>“It’s your choice, Selina.”</p><p>“What choice?” Maggie asked, twisting the top on her drink.</p><p>“To stay with her or go live somewhere else.”</p><p>Maggie raised a brow hidden by her curls. “Do we get to stay together?”</p><p>“Of course,” Jessica said. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”</p><p>“Okay,” Selina finally said. “We’ll stay with you.”</p><p>Maggie raised a finger. “On one condition."</p><p>“Which is?” Jessica asked.</p><p>“We <i>both</i> go to Gotham High School.”</p><p>Selina furrowed her brows. “Wait, what? That school is full of snobs and assholes.”</p><p>Maggie turned to her sister. “You said Eastside High is terrible and their lunches suck and since I’m going into my freshman year, I prefer to go to a good school that doesn't suck.”</p><p>“Gotham High <i>is</i> a pretty good school,” Jessica said. “Their curriculum was voted top ten in the state and they have a one-hundred percent graduation rate.”</p><p>After a long moment, Selina finally spoke. “Fine. Gotham High it is.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Maggie sat in the front seat of Jessica’s dark blue BMW eating a fruit salad as Selina looked down at her phone, reading a new text from Mika, her Alpha with the Leopards.</p><p><i>This Saturday. I need you</i>, Mika’s text read.</p><p>While Selina technically didn’t have to fight anymore, there was no easy way out of the Leopards. Falcone, who funded the group, wasn’t a man who took no for an answer, and sure as hell wasn’t going to accept it coming from his best fighter.</p><p>The mobster had a hold on the East End for years. Many people racked up debt and either paid it off through work or paid for it with their lives. Before she and Maggie were dragged down to the precinct an hour ago, the thought to go to him for help went as quickly as it came.</p><p><i>I’ll be there</i>, Selina texted back.</p><p>“There is something I forgot to mention.”</p><p>Selina rolled her eyes, not realizing Jessica saw her through the rearview mirror.</p><p>“What?” Maggie asked.</p><p>“My niece stays with me and I think the three of you will get along quite nicely.”</p><p>Maggie chuckled. “Selina doesn’t do well with friends. She’s a self-proclaimed <i>loner</i>.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Selina replied. She stashed her phone in her pocket as Jessica pulled up to a gate. Surely, this was going to make sneaking in and out a challenge, but she was never one to back down.</p><p>The house was larger than she expected but not too big. It had a long road leading up to the house and another road leading to another area she couldn’t yet decipher.</p><p>“It’s me, sweetie,’ Jessica said to the black box just outside the gate. There was a buzz and then the gates opened. She drove all the way up the road and turned onto the other road Selina now realized was a garage where two more cars were parked.</p><p>Jessica looked at her watch. “It’s 7:23,” she said. “Tomorrow we can swing past the house and pick up anything you two need but right now, I think some food and a good night’s sleep is in order.”</p><p>Selina and Maggie stepped out of the car and followed Jessica to the front of the house. Jessica went into her purse and pulled out her keys. She carefully placed one in the lock and turned.</p><p>“Welcome to your new home,” Jessica said. She turned to the sisters, a warm smile on her face. “I really hope you girls like it here.”</p><p>Selina stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket. The inside of the house was much larger than the outside made it seem. A double staircase led up to the second floor. To her left, wood met gray carpet as it coated the floors of an open living room. To her right, she noticed a table in the middle of a room with pots and pans hanging above it, which she easily guessed was the kitchen.</p><p>“You two can head up,” Jessica said. Selina and Maggie ascended the stairs.</p><p>A girl with long and curly black hair leaned against the banister. She was dressed in a gray Save The Planet t-shirt with green and white shorts.</p><p>“Hey. I’m Ivy,” she said.</p><p>“I’m Maggie.”</p><p>Selina slowly raked her eyes up and down the girl’s form and her heart skipped a beat. Not many people were able to get Selina’s attention like this but lucky for her, that attraction didn’t come to the surface.</p><p>“Selina.”</p><p>Ivy smiled. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Ivy, have you eaten yet?” Jessica asked.</p><p>“No, not yet.”</p><p>“Could you show them to their rooms? I’m going to try to whip something up for dinner.”</p><p>Ivy nodded. Jessica walked toward the kitchen.</p><p>“Follow me,” Ivy said.</p><p>“This house is fudging <i>huge</i>,” Maggie stated, following behind Ivy. “I could get use to this.”</p><p>Ivy giggled. “Wait ‘til you see the garden. It’s amazing.”</p><p>Maggie shrugged. “Gardens are okay, I guess.” She stopped. “Wait. Is there a pool? There’s gotta be a pool.”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s a pool out back.” Ivy turned to them. “You wanna go for a swim?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>A small part of Selina was jealous that somebody else was putting a smile on her sister’s face, but her sister deserved the world, what did it matter that somebody else could afford to give it to her?</p><p>“What about you?” Ivy asked. “You wanna go for a swim?”</p><p>“Aww man.” Maggie said before Selina could answer. “Neither of us have bathing suits.”</p><p>“I have a spare pair of shorts and a shirt you might be able to fit.”</p><p>“We don’t need your hand-me-downs, <i>Ivy</i>,” Selina finally spoke.</p><p>Ivy shook her head. “Oh, I wasn’t saying that- “</p><p>Maggie turned to her sister; brows furrowed. “It was just a suggestion, Selina. You don’t have to swim if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Ivy turned and pointed to two adjacent rooms. “Your rooms.”</p><p>Selina peeked into her room. In one corner, there were two white dressers with empty picture frames sitting on top. In another corner sat three black pillows neatly placed on a same-colored couch, and in the middle of the room, there was a large canopy bed against a wall. This room looked like a picture straight out of Ikea and she kind of liked it.</p><p>Her boots thudded as she stepped further into her room. The floor was wooden, and she planned on putting in some type of carpet, not that she wanted to think too much about staying here for too long because everything felt so easy. Nothing in life was ever this easy. And she was no stranger to knowing when something was too good to be true, like that day her mother told her and Maggie that she was sober and the next morning Selina found money missing from her usual hiding spot.</p><p>“This is awesome,” she heard Maggie yell. “I never wanna leave this place.”</p><p>Selina turned to the doorway and saw as Ivy leaned against Maggie’s doorway with a smile tugging at her lips. Soon after, Maggie came rushing into Selina’s room.</p><p>Maggie used her hands as if they were a monitor calculating the size of the room. “Hmm. Your room is a few inches bigger than mine.”</p><p>Selina laughed. “You’re such an idiot.”</p><p>Ivy poked her head in the room. “Selina, do you wanna swim?”</p><p>Selina shook her head. “I’ll sit this one out.”</p><p>“Okay. Umm, Maggie I’m gonna go find something for you to wear then.”</p><p>Maggie plopped down onto Selina’s bed. “Thanks, Ivy.” She turned to Selina. “It’s nice here.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is.”</p><p>“Ivy’s kinda cute. You think she likes girls?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“You should try to find out,” Maggie said, she used two fingers to make a V shape and flicked her tongue between them.</p><p>Selina scrunched up her nose and playfully pushed Maggie away. “Ew. You’re so <i>gross</i>.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The girls made it out to the back yard. Four lawn chairs sat a few yards away from the pool and a green picnic table was off to the side. Dressed in the clothes Ivy gave her, Maggie sprinted past Ivy and Selina and dived into the pool.</p><p>She shivered. “Fudge, I haven’t been in a pool in so long, I forgot they’re cold.”</p><p>"Be careful," Selina called out. Maggie saluted her.</p><p>A surprisingly comfortable silence fell over Selina and Ivy as they walked toward the pool.</p><p>“So,” Selina said, breaking the silence. “Are you poisonous?”</p><p>Ivy raised a brow. “Huh?”</p><p>“Cause your name’s Ivy.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ivy laughed. She then smirked. “My ex needed a lot of calamine lotion, if you get what I mean.”</p><p>Selina chuckled. “Wow. You are… wow.”</p><p>“I thought you’d never smile,” Ivy said, a proud smile on her face.</p><p>“Yeah, well don’t get used to it.”</p><p>“Too late,” Ivy said as she sprinted the rest of the way to the pool and jumped in.</p><p>Selina sat on the lawn chair and watched as Ivy and Maggie swam around the pool, laughing and joking with each other. She heard footsteps behind her.</p><p>Jessica came to sit in the lawn chair next to Selina. “They seem like they’re getting along well.”</p><p>“You and my mom were friends, right?” Jessica nodded. “Where have you been all this time?”</p><p>“Last time I saw you, you were maybe 3 years old and she was pregnant with Maggie. It was the day before I moved to California for college. After that, we lost touch.”</p><p>“How did you find us?”</p><p>“After my sister and her husband died two years ago, I came back to look after Ivy. I even looked for all three of you but found nothing, that was until earlier today when your mother showed up at my open house asking me for money. I asked her about the two of you and she told me where you had been staying. I gave her a few dollars and she disappeared on me.”</p><p>“So, you sent the cops?”</p><p>“Look, I’m not a fan of the boys in blue either, and I wanted to go and get you myself, but social services sent them instead.” She turned to Selina. “I know it might be hard to adjust to a new life, but all I want is for you two to be okay, to want for nothing. A long time ago, your mother wanted that too. Maybe some day you'll tell me what changed."</p><p>Selina remained silent. She could tell Jessica was genuine with her words, but that didn’t mean she fully trusted her. In due time, perhaps.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Selina tossed and turned in her new bed, trying her best to get comfortable but she couldn’t. She finally decided to get up out of bed and check on Maggie. She walked across her room and across the dark hall into her sister’s room.</p><p>“Maggie,” she whispered. “You awake.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Maggie answered.</p><p>Selina made her way over and climbed into the bed, facing her sister. She brushed the curls away from Maggie’s face.</p><p>“I can’t sleep.”</p><p>Maggie covered Selina with the blanket. “Me neither.” She moved closer to Selina and wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, they were both sound asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am a HUUUGGEEE fan of Harlivy and I actually need to write some stories for them, but this story serves the Selina/Ivy shipper in me. I hope you all enjoy reading these dynamics as much as I love writing them. A lot more to come!</p><p>For requests, prompts and additional commentary, message me on Tumblr at dreaduquesne and twitter at whoreofivy.</p><p>Also pleeaasseeee leave kudos and comments. Thank you!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>